


Permanent

by goldenzingy46



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Character Study, Cutting, Dark, Dark Mark, Draco Malfoy regrets taking the Dark Mark, Good Draco Malfoy, Healing, Maiming, Major Character Injury, POV Draco Malfoy, Redeemed Draco Malfoy, Self Harm, The Author Regrets Everything, The Author Regrets Nothing, The unlimited power of the Dark Mark, Tumblr Prompt, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:41:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22724095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldenzingy46/pseuds/goldenzingy46
Summary: Tumblr prompt 475: One word prompt: PermanentDraco Malfoy took the dark mark. Now, ten years, later, he has to deal with the consquences.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Permanent

Dark lines against pale skin. A skull marring what should be smooth as silk, but is instead a painful reminder of everything that's gone wrong with his life. 

"Diffindo," he whispers, pain and fury in his voice as a slash of red cuts through the tattoo.

"Diffindo," he whispers once more, a pray for help.

"Diffindo," he whispers again, like it won't heal just to spite him.

"Diffindo, diffindo, diffindo, diffindo," he whispers again and again, dried blood covering the mark but the cuts healing immediately, because it would be too much to ask to just forget for five minutes.

A muggle knife, in and out, up and down, left to right and right to left. Was there an escape? Would there ever be an escape?  
  
He was going mad. He knew that. But he was gripped with a terrible insanity to _get this thing off his arm_ -

Slice. A wet thud, and a howl of pain. He'd cut his arm off-- why? Why not? The mark on his arm was permanent. Permanent, permanent, permanent.

He would never be free.

And Draco Malfoy looked at his newly healed arm, dropped to his knees and _screamed._


End file.
